


Distracting

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones discovers he has a not so little problem popping up whenever Jim licks his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following anonymous prompt left on the buckleup_meme: Bones and Jim are pretty new as an item. There's something that Jim does--maybe a word he says, or a gesture--that really sets Bones off. As a result, he keeps getting boners in appropriate places, like on the bridge or in the conference room. As captain, Jim has to help him deal with the problem, of course!

Jim had the habit of licking his lips quite often, Bones was quick to notice. He hadn’t thought of it as purely sexual until soon after their relationship had progressed naturally from being friends into lovers, touches turning from fleeting into lingering and sensual and soon that little lip-licking gesture was all Bones could think about.

He soon began to watch for it, and almost became fixated upon it whenever that lithe pink tongue appeared. Jim did it when he was thinking, sweeping his lower lip with his tongue in a long slow slide, brow furrowed in concentration, sometimes leaving the pink tip of it peeking from the corner of his mouth while he thought. Jim also licked his lips when he felt nervous. Bones knew that Jim would never admit to being nervous, however, considering himself too fearless to even know what that felt like, yet his darting tongue always gave him away.

Jim also unconsciously licked his lips as he ate, tongue capturing every last crumb and every last trace of stickiness from around his mouth. That long slow slide of tongue almost killed Bones’ overloaded senses, sending erotic thoughts spiralling through his mind with every lap of that tongue against a spoonful of ice cream, among other foodstuffs, totally non-sexy in their own right.

It wasn’t long after that that Bones became incredibly turned on by that one gesture, purposefully watching for it always, kissing him after Bones himself had just eaten something sticky just so he could watch Jim lick his lips to remove the sticky-Bones-kiss from his mouth. Jim didn’t seem to mind the stickiness, often commenting upon whatever Bones had been eating that day with a sly grin and a twinkle in his eyes, yet never quite figuring out why Bones was doing it.

It wasn’t long after that that Bones started getting inappropriate boners. The first time it happened, he was on the bridge, leaning against the side of the captain’s chair, informing Jim about the progress of Scotty’s appendectomy. Jim had been listening, brows furrowed over his eyes, before his tongue snaked out, probing at the corner of the captain’s mouth as he concentrated on Bones’ words. The doctor almost faltered in his explanation, distracted by the sight of Jim licking his lips and that’s when it happened. The blood rushed from his head, migrating south until his dick was hard and throbbing against his pants and he shifted uncomfortably, making sure the chair that Jim was sitting in hid his erection from Jim’s ever-inquisitive gaze. He carried on talking, only the slightest pause marring the flow of his speech and Jim neither commented nor seemed even to notice. It still took a while for that boner to disappear however; the close proximity of Jim himself and the memory of that quick pink tongue saw to that.

It started happening on away missions, yet every time Bones was able to hide the tell-tale bulge in his pants with a hastily adjusted PADD or tricorder. The times he wore a bio-suit were the best, for the bulky costume hid a multitude of sins, although they did not hide the fact that Jim still licked his lips, applying moisture to their soft surfaces in the dry atmosphere of the bio-suits.

Once it happened in the canteen, Bones standing at the replicator, waiting to order cornbread and black-eyed beans, when he caught sight of Jim studiously sucking upon a spoon, lips forming around the silver bowl as the captain licked ice cream from its gleaming surface. Jim’s eyes were down turned, staring at the half-eaten fudge sundae sitting proudly before him yet there was an awareness to Jim’s body, a set to his shoulders that let Bones know that Jim knew he was being watched. Jim’s tongue snaked out and lapped the spoon again and Bones’ dick responded immediately. The doctor turned and left without ever getting his evening meal, heading alone to his quarters and to spend some quality time alone with his hand and his thoughts.

Then it happened again, more embarrassingly, while they were sitting in the conference room. Scotty was sitting beside Bones, dark brows pulled low over intense eyes as he listened to the conversations surrounding him. The chief engineer looked as perpetually worried as ever, large puppy dog eyes scanning the faces around him, forehead creased in worry. Bones took hardly any notice of the other man next to him, attention too captured by the sight of his captain so close nearby.

Every so often, Jim would catch his gaze and smile slightly, a secret look trapped deep in his eyes that was meant only for Bones. Bones had given him a heated glare back, making Jim smirk in satisfaction. Spock, who was currently holding the floor, continued reporting back about Tholians, their webs and the threat that both combined could pose to the entire Federation. Bones, already bored, watched Jim, who looked a little distracted himself. Then that fabulous tongue flipped out in a yawn, before sweeping up to probe at Jim’s upper lip.

Bones stifled a groan, shifting in his seat as he stared fixedly at Jim. Jim was staring back at him, amusement mingled with concern in the captain’s forthright gaze and it took a while for Bones to realize that Spock had stopped talking, and was staring at him too, brown eyes as unconcerned and emotionless as usual. All Bones could concentrate on at first was the harsh press of his erection against his pants, glad for the table that covered the unmistakable bulge from the room at large. He still moved his hand anyway, palm covering the bulge and pressing down slightly, hoping to relieve at least some of the pressure building in his groin.

“Are ye alright, there, doctor?” Scotty all but shouted into his ear, the frown working its way over his eyes the only indication given that it wasn’t the first time that the engineer had asked that question.

“I’m a doctor, not deaf,” was Bones’ only growled response.

“Fascinating,” Spock commented, regarding Bones in a way that indicated the Vulcan knew every last detail about Bones, including the still raging hard-on that had taken residence in his pants.

Bones jumped when he felt a pressure against his groin, pressure that wasn’t coming from his own hand. The doctor glared at Spock, before a slight impatient huff came from Jim’s direction. The doctor cocked a wary eye towards the captain who was grinning quite openly in Bones’ direction.

“Jim,” Bones said, warily, trying not to make it too obvious that he knew Jim had his foot upon his groin in quite a pleasurable fashion.

“Yes, Bones,” Jim replied, grin turning quite innocent all of a sudden.

Bones faltered for a moment, uncertain as to quite how to proceed now that he had the captain’s attention, and the added attention of both Scotty and Spock.

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones said, hastily, hands now clutching at the edge of the table, jaw clenching as Jim began massaging him with the toe of his boot.

“I perceive that the doctor appears to be in distress, Jim. Perhaps it would be prudent for you to get to the bottom of the problem, post-haste. Scotty and I shall return later,” Spock said, raising one eyebrow artfully, the only concession he made that anything was happening.

“But Mr Spock - “ Scotty began, sounding appalled.

“Scotty and I shall return later,” the Vulcan repeated, an edge to his voice that wasn’t usually there, already on his feet, movements as lithe as a cat’s.

Scotty’s movements weren’t quite so agile; instead, his face conveyed his confusion, brow furrowed. Still he followed Spock from the room, looking back only once, yet Bones was still sitting there, jaw clenched, gaze trained upon the middle distance while Jim stared at the doctor, tongue peeking from between full lips. Scotty shook his head in confusion, as the door shushed shut behind them, blocking the conference room’s inhabitants from view.

Bones sagged against the chair as soon as the door whooshed home, an agonized groan escaping from his lips, as Jim continued teasing him from his chair. Bones’ breath was harsh, ragged wheezings as he grew closer to his climax, Jim‘s foot a constant pressure against the doctor‘s erection.

“Jim,” Bones stuttered out, eyes finally meeting the captain’s finally.

“I know what’s been happening with you, lately,” Jim said, in amusement, stopping the motion of his foot and pressing down just hard enough to give his doctor enough satisfaction without bringing him off completely. “Don’t try and deny the fact you‘ve been getting raging hard-ons all over my ship.”

“Well, it sure ain’t because of the goddamn ship, kid,” Bones growled at the captain, irritably. “If only some people would learn to keep their tongues in their goddamn heads, this wouldn’t happen.”

“Hmmm,” Jim said, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

Then his tongue snaked out and probed at the corner of his mouth and Bones was fully hard again, dick painful against the press of his pants. A cheeky smirk decorated the captain’s face at Bones‘ resultant agonised groan, before he leant in and pressed his mouth against Bones’. Bones reciprocated eagerly, lips working against lips desperately, trying to channel all of his attention into the kiss and away from the desperation of an aching erection.

The captain finally stood and pushed the doctor’s seat away from the table, while Bones was still sitting in it. The doctor watched as Jim knelt before him, a wicked glint deep in his eyes as his tongue swept over his bottom lip once more. Bones stifled a groan, making Jim grin all over again. He nodded more to himself than to Bones, before he tugged the doctor’s pants down just far enough to free Bones’ erection. The doctor waited, until he felt the captain’s breath ghosting over his dick and finally, finally Jim’s mouth was sliding over him, taking him in as far as he could go. Bones’ breath whooshed from his chest in relief, one hand resting on the back of Jim’s head, as the captain slowly took his time turning that talented tongue to something other than licking his lips.

Bones’ world narrowed down to the spit-slick wet heat of Jim’s mouth working at his dick, the way the captain’s tongue teased and traced heated lines across the underside of his cock and across the head and the rumbling purrs of satisfaction that Jim made as he worked Bones over. He murmured encouragements, groaning fitfully as the captain adjusted the angle slightly, taking Bones in just that much deeper, deep enough to heighten the pleasure for the other man.

It didn't take long for Bones to achieve climax - after all, he’d been achingly hard for the better part of the past ten minutes - and he flooded Jim’s mouth with his release, Jim’s name a strangled whimper falling from his lips. He lolled bonelessly in his seat, sated, smiling slightly as Jim pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling impishly up at the doctor.

“You can say what you like about me, but my tongue is useful for something other than talking,” Jim said.

“I’ll say, darlin’,” Bones replied, a little breathlessly.

Jim chuckled at that, before he said - “Well, I’m your captain. I’m obliged to keep my crew happy at all times.”

“If I catch you doing what you just did to me with anyone else, I’ll find ways to make your captaincy very uncomfortable indeed,” Bones growled, mock frown pinching the skin between his brows in twin furrows. “I’ve been wanting to test out that Trillian itching virus out on a willing subject for weeks. It’s very uncomfortable. Leads to inflamed and itching genitals and projectile vomiting, among other things.”

“You will do no such thing, Bones,” Jim said, in feigned horror.

“Try me,” Bones said, with a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“That’s the thing. I have no doubt at all that you will honour your word,” Jim said, finally getting to his feet.

“Exactly. I’m a doctor, not a liar or an idle threat maker,” Bones said, as he also got to his feet, pulling his pants up as he did so.

Jim looked a little disappointed by that, as though he’d had further plans for the doctor while his nether regions were exposed. Bones had to smile privately at that, before he spoke again.

“Later, Jim. We’ll always have later,” he assured his lover, patting Jim on the butt gently.

Jim nodded, but didn’t get the chance to speak further, as the door to the conference room whooshed suddenly open. The absence of the barrier revealed the sight of Spock, leaning forward slightly, hands clasped behind his back as he waited. His eyebrows were raised slightly, yet his face betrayed nothing but his usual expressionless state. His brown eyes slid from Bones to Jim, non-judgementally while Scotty remained beside him, looking uncomfortable. Bones wondered then just how much they’d heard and decided that he really didn't want to know. Their relationship was no secret after all, yet he had no real desire to advertise it further than necessary, through having people eavesdropping outside while Jim had his mouth wrapped around his cock. Some things needed to be kept private between lovers, after all.

“I take it you have quite finished with what you humans so quaintly call a little pow-wow,” Spock stated, rather than asked, as he re-entered the room.

“Oh, by all means, Spock, come in,” Bones couldn't stop himself from saying. “Can’t keep your nose out, can you, you green-blooded hobgoblin.”

“Interesting,” Spock replied, in the tone of voice that indicated he thought it was anything but.

Jim was chuckling quietly to himself, but didn’t try and stop Scotty from also entering the room. The chief engineer was more hesitant than Spock had been, gaze darting around the room as though searching for digressions. There were none, of course; Jim had made sure of that by cleanly swallowing all that Bones had offered. Bones, however, felt distinctly uncomfortable throughout the rest of that conference, knowing what had transpired in the very seat he was still sitting upon. However, the rest of the conference went smoothly and no resurgence of the usual Bones Boner as he’d come to call it occurred.

His earlier statement about there always being later proved true, for his love-making with Jim that night was particularly spectacular, if he did say so himself.

The Bones Boner reared its head on more than one occasion over the coming weeks, prompted into interested life with every sweep of Jim’s tongue over his lips. Jim, now attuned to the way that Bones’ body reacted to him and his tongue, kept an eye out for signs of discomfort in his doctor, soon finding methods to soothe Bones as soon as he could. Bones himself, was a very willing subject to whatever new position Jim wanted to try with him, so long as they kept said positions purely private without eavesdroppers nearby.

~~ the end ~~


End file.
